


Pō Pouli ‘A‘aki (A Night So Dark It Bites With the Teeth) [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaiian Mythology
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Supernatural Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of mysterious deaths lead Steve and Danny to the remote forests of the Big Island; the case becomes a fight for survival when they encounter dangers they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pō Pouli ‘A‘aki (A Night So Dark It Bites With the Teeth) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zolac_no_Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pō Pouli ‘A‘aki (A Night So Dark It Bites With the Teeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394451) by [Zolac_no_Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 03:37:32

File size: 200 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/PoPouliAaki\(ANightsoDarkitBiteswiththeTeeth\).mp3)


End file.
